They would come
by Trance-Faith
Summary: Prompt: Arizona going back to work with a prosthetic leg. Obviously this story uses with the idea that Arizona loses her leg – which we don't know for definite. For now a stand alone one-shot.


**Title: T**hey Would Come.  
**Author**: Trance-Faith  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.  
**Prompt: **Arizona going back to work with a prosthetic leg.  
**Author's Note: **Obviously this story uses with the idea that Arizona loses her leg – which we don't know for definite. For now a stand alone one-shot.  
**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

For the first time in just under a year Arizona Robbins was _walking _through the corridors of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital as a doctor; not as a patient. Today was her first day back. Well half a day…until lunchtime and it was currently 9 am, but she was back. The chief hadn't wanted her to overexert herself; and she was thankful.

As she had left the apartment that morning with Callie and Sofia, she had realised for the first time that she would never be able to roller skate through the PEDs floor again. Maybe she could, but she doubted she would ever feel safe enough with her new leg to do it. It had taken her such a long to learn how to walk again, and to an extent she was still building up her stamina. She couldn't walk long distances or stand for too long without getting tired. It still surprised her how tiring walking was now. Sure it had been tiring with her physical therapists as they gotten her to stand with parallel bars building up to walking with her prosthesis; and that was after months of preparing her stump for the fake leg. Part of her naively had thought the tiredness would lessen overtime, which she knew it would; she had just expected the time scale to be shorter.

Callie and Sofia had been a god send. Both of her girls had seen her at her best and worst and loved her unconditionally. She wished she could say she never doubted her wife; but she couldn't. Then again Arizona had spent the early months even doubting herself, but she'd pulled through. They had pulled though. What a lovely and surprising gift was the day Arizona had taken her first real steps unaided by the nearest counter or chair had been; Sofia had taken hers as well. Though unlike the blonde's, Sofia's had ended in a topple and a small bump to the head. Both had caused Arizona and Callie to sob with happy tears.

Taking a deep breathe Arizona rounded the final corner into the PEDs ward to find it looked as it always had. The same coloured walls with painted cartoon characters on them. The same nurses and doctors buzzing around her, though none as of yet had noticed her. The familiar hospital noises and chattering children from the surrounding rooms could be heard. It even smelt the same. It was comforting. Over the other noises she heard a familiar noise coming from somewhere close by. It wasn't possible was it?

Alex Karev came from around the corner, a chart in hand and a smile that lit his entire face when he saw his former mentor. A smile which disappeared relatively quickly; Alex didn't want to tarnish his reputation after all. "You're finally back", Karev said moving closer to her, unable to keep his delight in her return from neither his voice nor his face. Arizona couldn't help grinning at him through her blurred vision. "You're wearing heelys!" she exclaimed pulling the PEDs fellow in for a hug; which Alex seemed to expect without question.

It didn't last long however as he pulled away, his posture suggesting nonchalance. However she nearly burst into appreciative tears as he said in an extremely awkward manner, "I just wanted to make you feel better about coming back to work…and since you can't wear…" And then tears fell. She was nervous about getting back to work. Back to her life. There was no doubt about that, but she could do this. She had to. Sure there were no long hour surgeries, or long walks with her family on the horizon just yet, but they would come.


End file.
